1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a facsimile apparatus wherein signal transmission is conducted after information redundancy is eliminated from the information obtained by scanning the original to be transmitted, and the received image is formed by adding an arbitrary signal to thus transmitted signal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Though the conventional facsimile apparatus have been designed for the transmission of images in general, their actual use is principally limited to the transmission of letters and symbols (hereinafter collectively referred to as characters) on documents and business forms. In such cases what is actually transmitted is the character information rather than the image itself. For example, as a bold-lined character "A" and a fine-lined character "A" both represent a same character "A", it is enough for the receiver of information as long as the meaning of character is understandable. Since the binary image signal obtained from the original to be transmitted generally contains line-width signal indicating bold or fine characters, there is required, in conventional facsimile apparatus, a certain time for transmitting said line-width signal, which results in a longer total transmission time, leading to a higher charge for the transmission line and to an inevitably lower efficiency of use of transmission telephone line. For this reason there has been a demand for a facsimile apparatus with a shorter transmission time.